


Sleepless nights

by hunterofangels



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oh so fluffy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterofangels/pseuds/hunterofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has a nightmare and all he needs is some comfort.<br/>Just a short - and fluffy - Barisi ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt I saw on tumblr.  
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker so there may be some mistakes. Please, feel free to correct me if you find any!

\- Ok, Sonny? You need to stop squeezing me so hard. I think my arm is necrotizing.

Sonny opened his eyes. He was sweating, his heart beating so fast that Rafael could actually feel it through his fingertips.

Apparently, the detective wasn't aware of his grip on Rafael. As soon as he noticed, he softened it considerably - but didn't let go.

\- Sorry Rafi.

-Are you alright?

Sonny had just woken up from the worst nightmare of his entire life - And he didn't even remember most of it. He was sure it had something to do with his mother, an injured Rafael and a crowd.

Oh, and there was definitely blood.

A lot of it.

Even now, wide awake, Sonny could still feel his shirt getting soaked in it while pressing his hands over Barba's chest. Was he shot? Was he stabbed?

Sonny couldn't remember, but it was terrible.

\- Yeah, yeah. - Sonny stopped a minute to catch his breath - I just had a nightmare, that's all.

Rafael looked concerned.

\- You're shivering.

To be honest, Sonny wasn't alright. He was still terrified, even though he knew it was only a bad dream.

It's just that it felt so _real_.

Sonny is not good with losing people, even if it's in a dream. He just can't handle it.

\- It was pretty _bad_ , Rafi.

His voice sounded so broken.

Rafael noticed it. He also noticed Sonny's expression, like he was genuinely scared.

He pulled Sonny closer, wrapping his legs around him and laying his head on the detective's chest. Barba's hand resting above Carisi's head, playing with his hair.

That's Barba's way of comforting him.

That's his way of saying _It's ok. You are safe now_.

Rafael wasn't really good at expressing his feelings. At least not with words.

He prefers to demonstrate it instead, with acts that some people would judge meaningless.

They didn't know Rafael like he did.

How Rafael would stay up waiting for Sonny, when the detective had to do overtime. How Rafael would order their takeout on a overpriced Italian restaurant just because Sonny told him that he loved their lasagna. Or how Rafael would always take his work home just so that he could spend more time with Sonny - not that he would ever admit it. Or how Rafael would stay up until three in the morning to help Sonny study for the bar exam...

Love is in the small things, after all.

Sonny started to relax under the ADA's touch.

Barba was such a good cuddler.

But he still couldn't bring himself back to sleep.

For some reason this reminded him of when he was a child and would have trouble sleeping. His mother would always sing him a song and in a matter of minutes, he would be fast asleep. It was pretty impressive.

He could use a song right now.

And Rafael had such a beautiful voice...

Wait, could he actually ask for this?

Would it be weird?

Well, worst-case scenario, Rafael would laugh.

God knows Sonny had received worst than that.

\- Rafi?

\- Yes?

\- Could you.. hum, maybe.. Mn, sing a song to me?

\- What?

Rafael's hand stopped stroking Sonny's hair and he turned his head so he could face the detective. He looked a little confused.

\- I know it may sound weird and maybe a bit childish? Anyway, I like it when you sing to me. It's.. soothing.

Rafael still looked uncertain, but he let out a small grin at the complement and went back to stroking Sonny's hair.

\- Ok, but it's two in the morning and I don't think our neighbors will appreciate it very much.

\- They'll live.

He got a smirk as a response to that.

\- Pretty please? You can sing me a broadway song. I know you like musicals. That's all you ever listen to, actually.

Now, he got an eye-roll as a response. So original...

\- Ok, fine.

Sonny couldn't contain a grin.

Almost as a whisper, Rafael started singing. It only took Sonny a second to recognize it as Being Alive, from _Company_. Rafael loved that song. Sonny liked it too, it was a very beautiful song, but he always thought it was also a bit.. sad. Well, it was also quite calming because Sonny was already falling asleep.

He forgot about the nightmare. He wasn't scared or unsettled anymore. All he could feel was Rafael's fingers running through his hair. All he could listen to was Rafael's voice, soothing him.

"This is nice" - Sonny thought to himself.

He was at peace.

When Rafael finished the song, he could feel Sonny's heartbeat beneath him, slower than before. His breathing was steady. He was peacefully asleep.

Carefully, Rafael pushed himself up a bit and pressed a chaste kiss on Sonny's lips.

\- Sweet dreams, Cariño.

And Rafael could swear he saw Sonny smiling in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
